Back to look after you again
by kmmi95
Summary: sequel to someone to look after you, the Doctor left Amy on earth so she could led a safe life, but a call from an old friends sends him racing back to her. Can he get her to let him back into her life?
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was sat in the T.A.R.D.I.S, alone twiddling his bow tie. He had sent Amy back to earth a week ago for him, it was the hardest decision he had ever had to make. But after nearly being killed by the king of some far off distant planet he can't remember the name of, he sent her back home. He thought when he had done it he was doing the right thing, hurting them temporally but letting Amy live a safe life. He was sat on the same seat in the library that she had talked to him so much on, wondering if he had done the selfish thing. Alright she would live a safe life but she would never be happy, he was saving himself from his heartbreak when she got hurt because of him. He felt empty, he felt like he had no emotion left inside of him but sadness. He had felt like this fleetingly once whilst in this body. When had first seen the Daleks in wartime Britain, he had felt so sad at the fact he had left Rose in that parallel universe because the other him had committed genocide, just for him find out the some had survived. But this was on such a grander scale, even the T.A.R.D.I.S knew how hurt he was, she could feel it. This is why she had just let herself drift in outer space. She wouldn't push him into doing anything, at least not until he got himself back together a bit.

But his mussing was interrupted by the phone connected to the T.A.R.D.I.S started ringing; he walked slowly to pick it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Doctor, its Jack. You need to come back to earth I need to talk to you.  
"Sorry Jack but I am not in the mood. What could be so desperate that you need me right now?"  
"I don't need you, Amy does, I will explain everything when you get here, but please hurry, otherwise it might be too late."  
The T.A.R.D.I.S set herself off with the destination of Torchwood 3 hub in Cardiff.

Right this the sequel to Someone to look after you, O writing that story and from the reviews you all loved reading it, so I have started on the sequel a lot earlier than I planned to. Please review and just so you know there might be little ministories, going into detail about little things that were mentioned in the other story, I might even though in a Torchwood fic, but we will have to wait and see. Thanks for reading!  
Yours, Kmmi95  
XXX


	2. Chapter 2

While Captain Jack Harkness was waiting for the Doctor to turn up he thought about the first time he had ever seen his new companion and his 11 regeneration. 

**Flashback  
**A skinny man with floppy hair approached him, beside him a ginger woman who was holding the skinny mans arm.  
"Get much luck with Alonso?" Asked the skinny man.  
"Doctor?"  
"The one and only." The Doctor replied grinning.  
"And who is this ginger beauty?"  
"God he is just as bad as you said." The ginger woman said with an eye roll, she was Scottish too.  
"This is Amy, Jack and she is off limits to you." He said sternly.  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm his." Replied Amy with a determination Jack thought was admirable.  
"Well come back to my house and we'll catch up." And with that the three left the bar jack had been sat in.

**End of flashback**

Little did he know when he had first met them that they would be the people to convince him go back to earth. But he would have to thank the Doctor because now he was back with his true love, Gwen and he had just become stronger.

But Jack musings were interrupted by the sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S fading in and out of sight. Jack ran into the main area of the hub, followed closely by Gwen. Gwen was amazing, Jack had known it before but he knew it so much more now. It had been her idea for Jack to ring the doctor.

The noise stopped and in front of Jack was the blue box he would never tire of seeing.  
"Doctor?" Jack called.  
"Here Jack." He called just before he walked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S doors. The Doctor, Jack and Gwen had a little bit of small talk before Jack dove straight in at the deep end.  
"I guess you want to know why we called you here?" Jack asked the Doctor  
"Yeah I do." He replied  
"Well do you remember how we offered Amy a job but she turned it down saying she didn't like guns." Jack asked  
"Yeah."The Doctor answered  
"Well she came to Cardiff to see us after you left her I think it was about a week after you left her, she told us she still didn't want the job but that she would like to hang around for a few days. We said alright. She stayed and for the first day she was fine, but the Gwen got something though on the monitors, that there was something wrong with someone in the hub, so we scanned to see who it was and it was Amy. We did some tests on her, but before we could read the results she read them and said she was sorry but she had to go. So we let her go, we couldn't keep her here. But we keep getting readings from leadworth that something is not quite right there. So we rang Amy, she flew of the handle we asked her what was the matter with her she said she didn't want to tell us because the only person who could help was too far away and wouldn't come even if she called. Now we would have just left it but the alien readings from leadworth are getting higher all of the time. She will not talk to us so we figured the person she said could help was you." When Jack finished the Doctor had a slight look of panic on his face.  
"Do you know what is wrong with her?" The Doctor asked  
"No she took the files before we got the chance to read them."  
"How long ago is it from when I left her?" He said, his tone of voice daring them not to answer.  
"About a month I think but I can't be sure Doctor."  
"Alright, thanks."  
"So what are you going to do?" Asked Gwen  
"I'm going to leadworth to find out what is wrong with Amy and to tell her to stop worrying you guys."  
"Promise me you'll come back with her Doctor, I need to know she'll be okay."Gwen said she had become quite close to the girl.  
"I will do Gwen, but I must go." And with that the doctor ran into the T.A.R.D.I.S and set the settings for leadworth. He was going back to her, whether she wanted him there or not.

Okay so this chapter is definitely not my best work but oh well. This is just to say thank and to warn you all that updates may not be so quick after tonight because I go back to school tomorrow morning so will not have as much time on my hands as I do now. But thanks for reading please review and I will update as soon as I can.  
Yours, kmmi95

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

The TARDIS landed in the Garden, the Garden in front of Amy's house. The Garden the Doctor had left Amy in a month ago. The Doctor would never tell Amy this but he was terrified. He was scared of whether she would let him back into her life or if she would push him away, but the thing that was scaring him the most was the energy readings that were coming from this place, they were off the scale. He walked up to the front door slowly. He knocked and waited for her to answer. She didn't open the door, he knocked again, and instead of getting Amy at the door he got a scream and a massive bang that came from upstairs. He didn't even think about what he was doing. He whipped this sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, unlocked her door and ran upstairs. He checked every room upstairs for signs that something had fallen over and had found nothing until he walked into Amy's room.

Amy was laid on the floor panting for breath, with her eyes closed. The Doctor leapt forward to see if she was alright only to stumble backwards in shock, when she said  
"I fell out of bed, I was not abducted by aliens."  
"Amy?"  
"Yes."  
"Emm I'm sorry I left you but I did it because I thought it would be safer for you but I have thought about it and I realised I did it so it wouldn't hurt me so much when you had to leave." The Doctor babbled. He was terrified before but he was even more scared when Amy started laughing as she pulled herself up. When she finally stopped laughing enough to talk she said,  
"Quite ironic that, you left me to keep me safe at it caused more damage than you know."  
"I don't know what damage you are talking about but I am so sorry Amy for whatever I have done."  
Amy looked as if she were ready to give in when she moaned and whined  
"Not again, not now please not now." Then looked at the Doctor. "Out, now!" she said while pushing him out of her door. The Doctor was thrown out of the room; he heard a lock click, then Amy scream and a thud.  
"Amy! Are you alright? Let me in Amy!" When he got no reply he tried to open the door with the sonic screwdriver but the door didn't budge. "AMY!" he shouted while banging on the door. The door flew open after the Doctor had been smashing his fists off it.  
"Calm down will you." Amy said with a smile  
"Amy, tell me what just happened." Said the Doctor.  
"What happened?! You want to know what happened?!" Amy screamed at him. "I gave out a lot of energy and it hurts, it feels like the whole of my body is burning, and do you want to know why? Because I'm dying that's why! I'm dying! You wanna know what caused it? You did!"

Cliff-hanger! Thanks for reading.  
Yours, Kmmi95

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor staggered backwards,  
"What do you mean I caused it?"  
He asked  
"Well the Doctor's have no idea what it is, they have emailed around the world and there is not one case that bares any symptoms the same as mine, I then thought that if it was an alien disease then Torchwood would know. But didn't want to go back and have to explain to Jack and Gwen what was happening to me so I got Jeff to work his computer magic and he hacked into their systems for me but I looked and still found nothing, so whatever it is it is nothing the human race or this planet has ever come across before the present time. So not wanting to become a lab rat for government testing I have hidden myself away in here and just hoped that the pain would end soon. So the only thing I can come with is somewhere somehow travelling with you I have picked up a disease that if the Torchwood scans are right it shutting down my bodily systems. Well shutting down is not the right word, frying is a better word I think."  
The Doctor just stared at her,  
"You mean that you have just stayed in here and screamed in agony on your own?"  
"Well who else should I have gone to? Hey? You tell me because I am at a loss here!"  
"you should have contacted me."  
"How exactly was I meant to do that? Also you may have forgotten but you bloody left me! I didn't want to have to shout of you because you didn't want me so I didn't bother you, I figured you wouldn't care of I died or not."  
"Now Amelia Pond you listen to me, and you listen well, I could have kicked you off because you killed a planet and I would till come back if you called, you could have killed everything in existence but the two of us and I would still care of you died."  
The Doctor noticed that Amy had become a lot paler since he had started talking,  
"Amy?"  
She just nodded her head.  
"Are you alright?"  
She shook her head, just before she screamed the Doctor ran faster than ever before to her side.  
"Amy? What is it? Tell me please."  
"Energy...burns!"  
Was all she managed to gasp out before she opened her mouth and exhaled a stream of gold gas, it would have been fine if the force of the gas had not set her flying into a wall.  
"Amy!"  
the Doctor screamed running over to her and reaching her just as she slid to the floor.  
"Amy!"  
He called again trying to get her to talk to him.  
"I'm alright I promise."  
She said looking into his eyes, those eyes she loved so much it felt like she could lost in those eyes.  
"Amy I need to you to come to the T.A.R.D.I.S so I can check you over and try to stop the pain okay?"  
Amy nodded her head, she would never admit this but she had felt a lot more hopeful since the Doctor had walked though her door. She knew she still may die but she also knew that if anyone was going to save her it would be her raggedy Doctor  
"

I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to update but there has been a lot going on since I last updated and I just haven't had time. Now for more bad news I am going on holiday on Friday so will not be able to update until I get back on Tuesday, but I don't even know whether I will be able to post then I guess we will just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading and please review!  
Yours, Kmmi95  
XXX


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor was with Amy in the medical-bay thinking that they spent way too much of their time in this room. He could not say that he hadn't missed Amy because he had, more than he had ever missed anyone. More than he had missed Rose and that was saying something. But this was not the reason he wanted to come back for, he was going to come back anyway he couldn't have coped with the loneliness for much longer and the T.A.R.D.I.S was sick of him moping around as well, he would bet that if he hadn't gone back to her soon the T.A.R.D.I.S would have sent him back to her herself. But now here he was pacing around the medical room waiting for the results of the tests to come though.  
"Can you just not sit down? It's my life that will change because of these results not yours." Said Amy frustrated at the Doctor's pacing, he was just making her feel worse about the whole thing. She was scared; these were the only machines that would give her the answer to the question that was puzzling her and most of the NHS, What the hell was wrong with her?

She had missed him, well she had known that before but she realised just how much she had missed him as she watched him pace. She missed the little things, the way he always would slip his hand into hers, the way he would run his hand though his hair when he was nervous or thinking, the way he would look at her with such love in his eyes. She had never seen that before or not that she could remember. She had never known her parents. They died before she could remember them, her aunt looked after her but it was only because there was no one else to look after her, all of the other members of her family were either dead or there were no present records of where they were. So Amy had grown up not knowing what it was liked to be hugged when she felt sad or lonely, she was never praised, she was just called insane and was just there, there was no emotion shown from her aunt towards her. Amy loved being with the Doctor just because he made her feel like she belonged, she had never belonged anywhere in her life.

Amy was pulled out of her musing by the Doctor.  
"Amy I know what's wrong with you."

Cliffhanger!!!! I know this chapter is really short, Sorry!  
Thanks for reading please review and I will reply to them as soon as I get spare moment, Thanks again,  
Yours, Kmmi95  
XXX


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor had been staring at Amy while had been stood waiting for the beep from the scanner that would tell him what was wrong with his companion. As he stared at her he realised she looked ill, he hadn't really noticed before because he hadn't had the chance to just look at her, but as he looked at her now he saw the changes that had happened to her body. She was thinner than he had ever seen her, she had always been skinny but now she just looked gaunt. She was so pale she looked ghostly, her hair, her beautiful red hair that he had spent so many nights running his fingers though was now limp and lifeless, and it wasn't as shinny as it used to be. As he studied her face he realised that she had an expression that the Doctor had started to call her thinking face.

As he sat looking at her, he realised just how much he had really missed her. It was going to shatter his heart if she left again after this. Just then the scanner beeped as he read the readings on his screen he gasped, how could that be? That had never happened before! Amy mustn't have noticed his shocked face because she was still lain staring off into space. The Doctor made his way towards her, he was terrified, and how was he going to tell her this? Her life was never going to be the same ever, well what was left of it anyway. He was shaking from head to toe as he walked up to her. Well this was either going to kill her or kill him. He had never done this before; he had caused the death of a person, because either way she was going to die. He knew this, but then why was it so hard for him to get his head around? He had run out of steps he was stood right next to her now. Oh god how was he going to do this?  
"Amy," He said his voice shaking just as much as his hands. "I know what is wrong with you."

The same cliff-hanger! Okay well I know you may kill me for not updating in ages and not telling you what was wrong with Amy when I did, but I think the Doctor deserved a chapter. I shall post two chapters today if all goes well though. One this morning and one this evening. Please review or I won't bother posting the chapter tonight! Thanks for reading,  
Yours, Kmmi95  
XXX


	7. Chapter 7

Amy sat up and turned her head to look at the Doctor. Her face went paler than it already was, the Doctor looked scared. Amy had seen the Doctor face death and not look scared. What was ever was wrong with her must be horrible.

"What is wrong with me then?" she asked in a shaky voice. She was pretty sure didn't really want to know. The Doctor looked at her face what would she do once she knew what was causing her so much pain was him?

"You remember before when me and you were together?" Amy nodded, it hurt hearing him say they were together, past tense. She didn't know it had hurt him too. "Well some kind of exchange must have happened and you're kinda of changing into me."

Amy looked at him, she was confused. "What do you mean I'm turning into you?"

"Do you remember the first time you ever met me?"

"Vividly." She said remembering.

"Was I breathing out golden gas?" He asked

"I can't remember, I don't think so though. Doctor what are you trying to say?" She replied he was scaring her.

"When I change faces I breathe out this golden gas that is energy, pure energy. That is what you are breathing out, that's what is knocking you out and making you ill."

"So what I am breathing out a gas that I shouldn't have in my body?" Amy was confused.

"Yeah but is more than that. Amy you are growing a second heart that what all the pain is, your body is changing."

"Changing into what?" She was worried now, what if she was changing into something horrible, evil and he had to kill her or something.

"A Timelord, I mean timelady."

"But..." she trailed off

"That means you will regenerate like me, if the scanner is accurate you are me kind of, your body has joined with my DNA, you have the same amount of regenerations left as I do."  
"So what's going to happen to me now?" She asked hoping more than anything she would have to stay with him until the process was over.

"I don't know there is none of my race left I am the last one, but you are changing into what I am. I mean you should be trained by a Timelord but I am the only one left and well... I suppose Jack could maybe do it but I'm not sure." He said talking to himself more than Amy.

"It's okay, I understand." She said a lone tear running down her face. She turned her face so the Doctor didn't see "Why would you want to be saddled with having to teach me when you could be off with someone else showing them the stars? Just drop me off at Cardiff." She said, tears running freely down her face now. She struggled to keep her sobs at bay, but she found she couldn't do it. She Jumped of the table and ran to her room, she still remembered where it was. She ran in and slammed the door behind her.

She slid down the side of the door after locking it so the Doctor couldn't get in sobbing so hard is hurt. He still didn't want her. They were the same species now, she would be able to live as long as him and wouldn't be so breakable and he still didn't want her.  
"Why did you ever crash land in my garden?" she said to no one in particular, Amy jumped a mile when a voice in her head answered.  
"I crash landed in your garden though no work of my own, I was not working at the time, I nearly died just trying to get him to safety, silly fool trying to say goodbye to everybody from that time, it nearly destroyed him, oh well what's done is done I suppose."

"Emm who are you?" Amy asked worried as to who the voice belonged to.

"Oh sorry Amy I forgot you are not used to this, I am the T.A.R.D.I.S the Doctor may have mentioned I am alive and he talks to me quite a bit. Now I know you are upset can you tell me why? I may be able to help I know the Doctor better than anybody."

"Why doesn't he want me anymore? I am like him now and I need him more than ever but he will not even think about looking after and teaching me himself. Why is that?"

"Well Amy I will let you in on little secret but you must never tell him, he does want you more than you will ever know, he was destroyed when he made you leave. He did honestly believe it to be the right thing to do but it killed him to do it. He sat in the console room not moving just staring into space; I had to make sure nothing was going to happen to him. I have seen him upset before but it was nothing like that time. Then he got a phone call saying you were in danger, and he was so scared. Not just because of the fact you were in danger but in case you wouldn't let him back into your life. He was terrified you were going to break his heart all over again. Then he came and you were in such a state, he was scared for your wellbeing, but you were doing the very thing he feared without realising it, you were pushing him away. So you see Amy he does want you, he loves you more than I have ever seen him love someone before but he thinks that you don't want him so he is not pushing himself on you."

"But that is ridiculous, I love him with all my heart, I thought I loved Rory but it was nothing compared to what I feel for the Doctor. Then when he left me saying he didn't want me anymore it hurt. It hurt a million times more than when my parents died. I felt shattered like I would never be whole again. What do I do T.A.R.D.I.S? How do I get him to see I love him without running away?"

"Simply tell him, he is thinking of you right now worried about the same thing as you. He is in the library, sat in the seat you used to love so much, go to him and tell him everything you have just me."

"Thank you T.A.R.D.I.S"

"You are very welcome Amy you can talk to me anytime, and just so you know I would love to have you as a full time passenger. It is nice to hear a different voice and be able to talk back; you get sick of the same one after a hundred years or so."

With that Amy Pond ran down the corridor towards the Libary.

Thanks for reading I know I promised the chapter earlier than this but time got away from me I am so sorry, I wrote more the make up for it. Next chapter Amy tell the Doctor how it is how will he react? If anyone has any ideas for this story just message them to me and I will consider then. Thanks to all of the people that reviewed the last chapter. Please review this chapter also thanks you again for reading.

Yours, Kmmi9  
XXX


	8. Chapter 8

While Amy was running to the library, the T.A.R.D.I.S was talking to the Doctor.  
"Doctor I thought you might want to know that Amy is on her way to you. She wants to talk to you."

"Talk to me? Are you sure?" After the news he had just told her he would have thought that she wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible.  
"Yes I am very sure, considering it was me who convinced her to talk you in the first place. Do you have any idea what state that girl was in?" Said the voice in his head.  
"I don't think it matters what I say right now you are still going to tell Me."  
"Too right, She was sobbing, and I mean sobbing, crying so hard she was shaking. I felt her from the control room; you know why she was sobbing? She was sobbing because you told her that she would be going to Cardiff." The voice was starting to get angry  
"What? But I have just wreaked her life, she will live the same amount of time as me, I thought she would never want to see me again."Said the Doctor surprised at what the voice had just told him  
"You stupid man, she is scared, she wants someone she trusts completely, someone she has followed all over the sky. Not someone she has only ever met twice that flirts with her every two seconds. For someone so clever you really are very stupid. She loves you and you love her. She thought you don't want her. Well I want her here so you are going to make it up with her and you are going to get her to stay, because I want someone else to talk to and she wants to be her just as much as you want her to be here. Don't you realise?" Said the voice angry and exasperated.  
"Realise what?" The Doctor asked  
"Realise that she will be the one that can always stay with you, she can stay with you forever. She will never leave you or grow old. She is the one that you can love forever, the one that is never going to say goodbye unless you do. Now she is nearly here so I'm gonna go but I will be listening to everything you say to each other and if she doesn't stay there will be consciences."

The Doctor was just about to make a sarcastic comeback when the door opened, and in stepped Amy. The Doctor couldn't even lie to himself it was obvious she had been crying, her face was stained with tear tracks her eyes red, but she still looked beautiful to him.  
"Hey." She said her voice shaking slightly.  
"Hey." He said back to her.  
"I just thought I would tell you that I...I...I want to stay with you, I want to stay with you more than ever, I thought you didn't want me and that's why I was acting the way I did but now I know it's because of the way I was acting that you want to send me to Cardiff. I know I can be stubborn, but that's the way I am. I can't change. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting since you came back. I need you, not just because I need you to help me with what is happening to me, but I need you as a person, I need you to help me. I'm scared and I'm never scared when I am with you. I love you, I've haven't said that to anyone but you, you need to know that I feel more for you than I have ever felt for someone in my life. So I know that you are still going to send me to Cardiff, because you would rather see the universe than have to look after me but I really wanted you to know how sorry I am. I'll go and wash my face and then can you drop me off at my house please so I can pack some things and then I'll find my own way to Cardiff." After all of that Amy turned and put a hand on the door handle and was just about to turn it when she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was trying to pull her around. She let go of the door handle and let the hand spin her round, she came face to face with the Doctor.  
"Where are you going pond? You give me an essay saying how sorry you are and don't even give me time to talk to you well that is wrong. So you are going to sit in your favourite chair while I talk to you, then if you still want to leave I will let you. Okay?" He said to her. Amy nodded and sank down into her chair waiting for him to start speaking.  
"Oh where to start. Emm. I shall start here, I want you to stay, you had all the right in the world to act the way you did, I left you back on your doorstep without an explanation and left you alone while you were unbearable pain. Not just because of the changes but in your heart. I don't want you to change anything about you, the same as I will never stop wearing my bowtie even if you ask me but that's not the point really. I need you too; I'm never scared for me when I'm with you. I love you too and I have never felt like this before and coming from me that's a very big thing. I was going to send you to Cardiff because I thought that after everything I have done and the pain you have been though because of me that you wouldn't want to spend time with me. So you don't have to go to Cardiff because I would love for nothing more in the world than for you to stay here with me, for as long as you like. But that is up to you, so what do you say pond? Wanna train to be a timelady with the only Timelord? Or wanna go to Cardiff, and train to be a timelady with the flirt lord?"

"Oh Doctor really? Can I stay?" Amy's face had split into a giant smile.  
"Of course you can you can stay for as long as you like Amy."  
"Oh thank you, thank you!" She screamed as she ran forward and hugged him. "I love you, so much."  
"I know. Same here Amy." With that they both kissed, it was neither hot and passionate or soft it was a kiss that showed the feeling for the other. When they finally pulled away all they could here was the sound of their double heartbeats and the T.A.R.D.I.S in their head saying  
"well done."

**Thanks for reading and I would love for you to review and tell me what you think. I was disappointed at the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter but still. I know this not my best work but I need to post a chapter and I have tried to make it better but I have rewritten it so many times now I think my fingers may fall off. But thanks for reading.  
Yours, Kmmi95  
XXX**


End file.
